


Another Vine Reference

by surelook_homes



Category: Life (TV)
Genre: #IRLcrossover #realevents #history #dontlikedontread, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surelook_homes/pseuds/surelook_homes
Summary: #suprising





	Another Vine Reference

It is Kristanananananansnas bday today and there is a big ass mothertrucking party. Dis shit is bopping proper like.

Judabs kawaii senpai strolls up to Krista. 

"Kriz bb hb," sad Judbus.

"Wowza thxs xx luv," Khrist dabbed 360 no scoped, as Judass galloped over, " xxxJudabxxx you are my bestest bud!!!¡¿!"

Judas look at Kristia," lol rwar XD"........Judie came ;) close," I brought you something.. I brought you mur-"

Silence mcfell

"MUR-DER!!!!!"

SUDDEnly Judems mask was riped off to reveal peaches...dun dun duuhhhh!!!!?

2 B continued¿


End file.
